10 Langkah Memanah
by Aldomira
Summary: Saat Kyungsoo menendangnya keluar apartemen dan membanting pintu tepat di mukanya, Baekhyun tahu menaklukan bocah tiran satu itu butuh lebih dari sekedar perjuangan. EXO Baekhyun/Kyungsoo


Genre: Romance, tapi bukan Romantic Universe, tapi terinspirasi.

Rating: T tanggung, tapi bukan M.

Warning: Kalau kalau terselip hal hal rating tinggi, kalau kalau ada typos, kalau kalau OOC.

Note: Aku suka sweater Kyungsoo di Romantic Universe. Kemudian aku berpikir, apalah arti sebuah MV kalau tidak menjadi ide fanfic, rite?

+10 Langkah Memanah+

"Byun. Pulang."

"Tapi, Sayang..."

Saat Kyungsoo menendangnya keluar apartemen dan membanting pintu tepat di mukanya, Baekhyun tahu menaklukan bocah tiran satu itu butuh lebih dari sekedar perjuangan.

Aih, berjuang saja sudah susah, lalu Kyungsoo minta lebih dari sebuah perjuangan! Dia mau apa? Nyawa!? Bunuh saja Baekhyun di sungai Han!

Baekhyun menghela napas dan membenturkan wajahnya dengan keras ke meja cafe.

"Kalau aku ada di posisimu aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Baek."

"Aih... Kau pasti memikirkan kacamatamu itu."

Jongdae mengangguk kecil, dia pakai kacamata, Baekhyun tidak, Kyungsoo juga pakai.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongdae, menyesap lagi kopinya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo, apalagi?" Jongdae mulai sinis, Baekhyun mulai kehilangan pikirannya, ya?

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan galak, dia seperti anak anjing beagle kalau begini, menurut pendapat Jongin.

"Aih..." Baekhyun mengeluh lagi, dia seperti ingin mengusir Jongdae dari hadapannya.

Dia menyambar ponselnya di meja dengan malas, menghubungi Kyungsoo, mungkin saja kali ini berhasil.

"Kyungie..." rengeknya, entah diangkat atau tidak.

"Berhenti merengek."

Eh? Diangkat!

"Kyungsoo-chagiya!"

"Diam! Itu menjijikan!"

"Ok, aku diam!"

Jongdae menatap malas pada Baekhyun yang suasana hatinya berubah dengan cepat.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?" tanya Baekhyun takut takut.

Do Kyungsoo diam.

"Soo-"

"Itu tergantung padamu."

"Aku akan bersikap baik, aku jamin!"

"Kau jamin?"

"Aku jamin!"

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kau dimana sekarang, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apartemen. Mau datang?"

"Mau!"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan terburu buru, kursinya berdecit. "Aku kesana sekarang!" katanya, tapi Jongdae menarik tangannya.

"Bayar dulu."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan uang secukupnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongdae begitu saja.

Sambil berlari ke halte, Baekhyun ingat Kyungsoo. Ok, dia selalu mengingat dan memikirkan Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini dia ingat kalau Kyungsoo punya satu sweater warna tosca muda.

Dan sweater itu adalah sweater yang Kyungsoo pakai saat Baekhyun sampai di apartemennya.

"Hallo!" sapa Baekhyun riang.

"Hallo. Masuk."

Kyungsoo tadinya mau meninggalkan Baekhyun di depan pintu, tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya dan menariknya ke pelukan.

Kyungsoo menjadi tiran seperti biasa, dia mendorong Baekhyun ke pintu yang tertutup dengan keras dan mencium bibirnya.

Baekhyun berpikir dia sudah dimaafkan saat Kyungsoo membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menginginkan Kyungsoo seutuh-utuhnya, seasli-aslinya, lalu tangannya menyusup masuk ke sweater Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo menampar tangan nakalnya. Dan pergi begitu saja, lalu tidak mempedulikannya sepanjang hari.

Aih, apa lagi yang harus Baekhyun lakukan.

"Soo, maafkan aku, ya."

"Sst! Aku benci itu."

Ah, dia baru ingat kalau Kyungsoo benci permintaan maaf pasrah begitu. Baekhyun harus apa?

Baekhyun akhirnya berpikir, setelah semua yang terjadi dia berpikir. Bukan berpikir kalau hubungan dengan Kyungsoo cuma menyakitinya. Tapi merumuskan cara menaklukkannya.

Kyungsoo adalah sepuluh langkah memanah yang tertera di sweater toscanya.

Baekhyun menyadarinya saat mengikuti Minseok latihan panahan suatu ketika saat dia ribut lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

Minseok menarik anak panahnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan lalu melepaskannya melesat dengan cepat dan dengan berusaha tenang menunggu apa hasilnya tepat sasaran. Jujur, Baekhyun terinspirasi darinya.

Kata Tuan Minseok, yang pertama adalah bersiap. Siap dengan diri dan peralatan. Baekhyun perlu menyiapkan diri lahir batin, siap dianiaya lagi, siap apapun yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan padanya. Juga siapa dengan pukulan telak imajiner yang akan membuat Kyungsoo takluk padanya.

Tapi ingatkan Baekhyun untuk selalu siap dengan daya ponselnya.

Jangan seperti waktu itu saat Baekhyun cukup hancur untuk meninggalkan dunia nyata. Dan Kyungsoo meneleponnya entah angin apa.

"Baekhyun."

"Huwah, aku rindu sekali." racau Baekhyun saat pertama mendengar suaranya.

Dan

TUT TUT

Sialan! Ponselnya mati!

Baekhyun benar benar panik waktu itu dia mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo lagi, tapi anak itu sudah tidak mau bicara dengan Baekhyun lagi selama beberapa hari.

Juga ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak menyiapkan sesuatu yang aneh aneh.

Seperti saat Baekhyun menemui Kyungsoo tiba tiba di kampus Kyungsoo. Dengan membawa sebuket besar bunga.

"Hai." sapa Baekhyun takut takut.

Kyungsoo cuma tersenyum, memukul kepala Baekhyun, lalu pergi dengan bunga itu.

Perlu dicatat kalau Kyungsoo tidak menganggap bunga itu sesuatu yang penting. Tapi dari caranya membawa bunga itu, Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo tetap menghargainya. Dan Baekhyun cukup senang untuk berteriak.

Kyungsoo paling suka kalau Baekhyun menyiapkan sesuatu yang memang di butuhkan.

Seperti pada suatu hari hujan yang membuat Kyungsoo terjebak di kampusnya. Baekhyun datang dengan sedan Baekbeom.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan langsung naik, saat itu pas sekali Kyungsoo tidak bawa payung.

Kemudian hal yang harus diperhatikan lagi adalah posisi tangan. Tapi untuk kasus ini posisi seluruh anggota tubuh terutama bibir.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama sama suka saling bersentuhan, tapi Kyungsoo punya batas norma yang biasanya Baekhyun dengan mudah langgar dan itu bisa berakhir dengan penganiayaan ringan di muka umum.

Seperti saat Seoul sedang gerimis dan cuma Baekhyun yang punya jaket, jadilah mereka menjadikan jaket Baekhyun sebagai payung.

Baekhyun pikir di belakang orang orang yang memunggunginya dia aman bersama Kyungsoo, dia juga sudah menurunkan jaket sampai menutupi mukanya. Dia pikir harusnya Kyungsoo peka sedikit. Apalagi saat Baekhyun merapatkan jarak antara mereka, tapi Kyungsoo malah menyikut perutnya.

Serius itu sakit dan meninggalkan memar biru.

"Kemana otakmu, dasar cabul."

Dan Baekhyun masih mengaduh saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya naik bis.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga suka melakukannya di publik, tapi bukan di tempat terang dan bukan siang siang.

Suatu sore Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di bioskop, menonton film yang sudah tiga kali Kyungsoo tonton. Lengan bertemu lengan dan tangan di wadah popcorn di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat apa popcorn-nya masih ada atau sudah habis, tapi Kyungsoo mencium pipinya. Awalnya Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung, tapi kemudian mereka sudah saling mencium bibir satu sama lain.

Baekhyun bertaruh pasti ada yang menonton ciuman mereka, tapi sudahlah, memangnya siapa yang peduli?

Masih berkaitan dengan posisi, hal penting lainnya adalah seberapa erat Baekhyun memegangnya.

Kyungsoo suka sentuhan, tapi bukan sesuatu yang statis dan monoton. Seperti ganggaman tangan.

Adalah hal semi-langka kalau Kyungsoo sudah betah digandeng, apalagi Baekhyun punya kecenderungan untuk menyeretnya.

"Jangan seret aku." kata Kyungsoo.

Dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan jarak tiga meter dari Kyungsoo.

Tapi pada keadaan tertentu Kyungsoo juga tidak keberatan diseret. Apalagi waktu itu Baekhyun menunjuk tanda toilet. Dan mereka macam macam disana untuk beberapa lama.

Menurut Tuan Minseok si pemanah handal, Nocking itu penting. Apa itu Nocking? Pokoknya Nocking itu saat menempatkan anak panah di busur, kata Tuan Minseok.

Baekhyun mengartikannya sebagai keharusan untuk menempatkan diri dengan baik. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak akan mau mendekatinya kalau dia dan The Beagles sedang kumpul.

Dan Baekhyun harus menahan diri dari keinginan untuk menganggu Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo sedang bersama dengan Insung-Insung siapa itu and the gang. Walaupun itu berarti Baekhyun harus gigit jari tangannya yang cantik.

Tapi, teman di atas segalanya, Bung.

Walaupun Baekhyun cukup was-was Kyungsoo macam macam.

"Kau pikir aku selingkuh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun cuma punya rasa was-was, bukan bukti. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

Kyungsoo tertawa meledek, "jangan gila." katanya, tangannya yang mengacak rambut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang, apalagi Kyungsoo tidak akan sembarangan memegang kepala orang.

Juga masih berkaitan dengan poin di atas, Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk mengurus dunianya sendiri. Dia butuh dilepas, Istilahnya me-time.

Bahkan di waktu seperti ini Jo Insung dan kawan kawannya pun terlarang untuk menganggu Kyungsoo.

Nah, masalahnya adalah hal yang membuat Baekhyun duduk bersama Jongdae di cafe adalah hal itu.

Kalau Byun Baekhyun menganggu me-time Do Kyungsoo, maka sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan jadi seperti anak anjing kehujanan.

Tapi kalau Byun Baekhyun bisa menjaga sikap, dia akan dapat reward menyenangkan dari Do Kyungsoo.

Soal reward itu, Baekhyun yang benar benar mengharapkannya jadi terlihat seperti anak anjing yang manis dan penurut.

Ya, memang cara untuk menaklukan Do Kyungsoo adalah dengan jaga sikap.

Kyungsoo suka Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga. Tapi Kyungsoo paling suka kalau Baekhyun jaga sikap. Ramah dan baik memang bagus, tapi jangan tiba tiba ribut dan rusuh dengan The Beagles. Itu membuat Kyungsoo pasti menjauh menuju kehidupan tenangnya yang damai.

Jadi Baekhyun akan menjauh sedikit dari The Beagles, paling paling hanya bertemu Jongdae yang paling tenang diantara trio itu. Baekhyun akan duduk manis mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo dengan sendirinya pasti akan kembali melihatkan.

Kata Tuan Minseok tujuan atau sasaran adalah hal yang penting. Kyungsoo tidak suka kalau Baekhyun terlalu pasrah menghadapinya. Jika keduanya digabungkan akan menjadi Kyungsoo yang menunggu apa tujuan Baekhyun.

Kalau suatu ketika, mereka sudah berhadapan dan sangat dekat sehingga nyaris berciuman, lalu Baekhyun terlihat menunggu Kyungsoo dan atau ragu ragu tentang apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, seperti pakai lidah atau tidak, Kyungsoo pasti sudah meninggalkannya untuk hal lain.

Maka dari itu, kalau Baekhyun punya keinginan dia harus mengutarakannya dengan mantap.

Seperti,

"Hari ini ayo kita nonton film ini."

Kyungsoo akan mengetesnya dengan,

"Aku tidak punya uang."

Dan Baekhyun harus error sedikit, seperti,

"Junmyun Hyung punya uang, kan?"

Tandanya kalau Kyungsoo memang tidak punya uang, dia akan memberikan dompetnya untuk diperiksa Baekhyun.

Dan kalau Baekhyun bilang,

"Ayo kita coba xxx dan yyy."

Kyungsoo akan menggodanya dengan,

"Memangnya kau bisa xxx dan yyy?"

"Tentu!"

"Buktikan."

Ada satu hal yang Baekhyun gagal paham waktu Minseok menjelaskan, soal Anchor, Anchor Point. Dijelaskan ribuan kalipun Baekhyun tetap belum paham.

Yang Baekhyun pahami adalah tentang membuat ancang ancang atau poin supaya anak panah tidak -tidak apa, ya? Baekhyun tidak ingat.

"Sudah, Hyung. Aku tidak paham!"

"Kau!" Minseok yang tenang akhirnya marah juga, "Ini ke duabelas kalinya aku menjelaskan!"

Baekhyun tiduran di lantai, "Aih, Hyung. Apa kau tidak lapar mengoceh terus."

"Kau yang membuatku mengoceh."

"Aku ingin makan, Hyung."

"Sana pergi! Aku sakit jiwa mengajarimu."

Untuk Baekhyun Anchor Point adalah ancang ancang. Sebuah tanda. Saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata yang tajam itu berarti Kyungsoo mulai kesal dan Baekhyun juga harus ambil ancang ancang untuk ribut beberapa hari.

Di saat saat yang disebut ancang ancang ini, kalau Baekhyun berhasil dia akan selamat. Tapi kalau tidak Kyungsoo akan mencampakannya beberapa hari.

Kalau Kyungsoo sudah diam itu tandanya masa masa membahayakan sudah dimulai.

"Soo."

"Sst!"

Dan kalau Baekhyun tetap bicara Kyungsoo akan menganiayanya, setidaknya secara batin.

Tapi kalau Baekhyun sedang cukup cerdas untuk diam, Kyungsoo akan merangkulnya dan pelan pelan menciumnya.

Poin penting lainnya adalah mengikuti. Mengikuti Kyungsoo. Semua orang punya saat dimana dia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya, dan Baekhyun bersedia menjadi yang seperti itu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kadang Kyungsoo mencium dengan kasar, kadang terlalu lembut, kadang kadang dia minta dicium. Baekhyun akan mengikuti apapun yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

Kemudian terakhir, setelah semua usahanya, Baekhyun akan diam. Baekhyun akan menarik diri dan menunggu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Seperti Minseok menunggu anak panahnya akan kena tepat di tengah atau tidak.

Kena di tengah itu selalu keren untuk Baekhyun. Minseok juga sangat bangga pada dirinya, begitu pula kalau Baekhyun bisa menaklukan Kyungsoo.

Di malam setelah Baekhyun minum kopi dengan Jongdae. Kyungsoo mendekatinya yang sedang malas malasan di sofa.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengusap bahu Baekhyun yang sedang tiduran. Ada di atas membuat orang merasa berkuasa kan?

"Soo."

"Sst!"

Kyungsoo menggeser kaki Baekhyun untuk memberinya tempat untuk duduk.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menarik leher Kyungsoo dan menciumnya sehingga Kyungsoo ada di atasnya.

Baekhyun belum mulai pakai lidah tapi Kyungsoo sudah menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Kata katanya dan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan setelah menganiaya Baekhyun, tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa dicintai.

Dan saat tangan Kyungsoo meraba paha Baekhyun, Baekhyun mulai menyadari undangannya.

"Kau mengajakku." kata Baekhyun, lebih ke arah mengatakan kenyataan yang pasti.

"Ya, aku mengajakmu."

+FIN+


End file.
